Looney Tunes In Pop Culture
Looney Tunes has been mixed in Pop Culture for decades with many references, spoofs, and parodies of the characters. They have also parodied many pop culture icons as well. TV Shows Futurama *Clips of various Looney Tunes cartoons are often featured in the opening sequence of several'' Futurama episodes. **Mars University - Pigs in a Polka **When Aliens Attack - Daffy - The Commando **I Second That Emotion - Fresh Hare Futurama.jpg American Dad *"Naked to the Limit, One More Time" - When Roger's spaceship leaves, it makes a "Beep Beep" sound (sounding similar to the Road Runner). Aqua Teen Hunger Force *In the Season 9 (Aqua Something You Know Whatever) episode "The Granite Family," their is a villain called Time Warner (a reference to the company Time Warner, who owns the Looney Tunes) who sounds like Porky Pig (even saying That's All Folks! at the end of the episode). The Fairly Odd Parents *''Channel Chasers, part of the 4th season, featured numerous parodies of TV shows and movies, one of which is Looney Tunes. Fairly Odd Parents.jpg|Logo DaffyInNick.jpg Drawn Together *Marvin the Martian appears in two Drawn Together episodes: Charlotte's Web of Lies (where he is seen in Ling-Ling's Anger Management Group with The Hulk, Skeletor, and Yosemite Sam) and Toot Goes Bollywood. *Elmer Fudd (voiced by Chris Edgerly) in one episode appears at a party with his face pixelated. *In another episode, Bugs Bunny appeared harassing Foxxy. *Sylvester made a cameo in the episode "Clum Babies". *Speedy appeared in an episode trying to be a member of the housemates. *In The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!, The Road Runner gets run down and dies. After The Road Runner's death, Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Jess Harnell) says that his life has no meaning without The Road Runner and then commits suicide by shooting himself in the head with a prop gun. Drawn Together.jpg Batman: The Animated Series *In the episode Trial, there is a scene in which the Joker says, "Th-th-th-that's all folks." *The Tiny Toons characters Buster and Babs Bunny make cameos in a magazine based on the series. *In the episode Mad Love, after being thrown out by the Joker, Harley Quinn says, "At what point did my life go all looney tunes?" BTAS.jpg South Park *In the episode "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe", Cartman has a strange ability to play "I Love to Singa". Sp.png *In another episode, Marvin the Martian, Gossamer and Wile E. Coyote appear. Barney and Friends *The character of Baloney in the Animaniacs episode, "Baloney and Kids" is an obvious parody to Barney. Family Guy *''See: Family Guy'' The Simpsons *''See: The Simpsons'' Gilligan's Island *In the episode "You've Been Disconnected", Mr. Howell tells Gilligan that he will have more carrots than Bugs Bunny does. *In the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "Kon Ducki", Gilligan and The Skipper make a cameo driving the S.S. Minnow. *An episode of Animaniacs also parodied the opening sequence to Gilligan's Island. Gilligan and the Skipper also made two cameo appearances in Animaniacs. MAD *''See: MAD'' Robot Chicken *''See: Robot Chicken'' The Cleveland Show *In the "Pilot" episode, Peter Griffin straps a rocket to his back and tries to catch The Road-Runner only so he can blow up Cleveland Brown's house. *In "The Hangover Part Tubbs" episode, Donna Tubbs askes if they drove all the way to Rochester black out drunk, to which Holt Richer responds "No, we Bugs Bunny-ied our way." The screen then pans over to a hole looking similar to a rabbit hole. The Electric Company *''See: The Electric Company'' Phineas and Ferb *In the episode "Swiss Family Phineas", while hugging Perry the Platypus, Buford says Elmyra Duff's catchphrase "I'm going to hug you, and squeeze you, and never let you go!" *In the episode "The Fast and the Phineas", Candace makes a pull over just like The Road-Runner. SpongeBob SquarePants *In the episode "Christmas Who", when Sandy was explaining Christmas to SpongeBob, she looked like The Road-Runner at one point. *In the episode "Patrick SmartPants", Patrick falls off a cliff in a reference to Wile E. Coyote. *In the Duck Dodgers episode "Fins of War", a character resembling SpongeBob makes a cameo as a busboy. The Ren & Stimpy Show *In the Tiny Toons Spring Break Special, the Tiny Toons bus runs over a chicken and a squirrel who resemble Ren & Stimpy. *In the 2nd half of the first Ren & Stimpy episode, The Big Shot, Stimpy says Elmer Fudd's catchphrase "I'm hunting fow wabbits!" Rugrats *An episode of Animaniacs parodies the show as "Animani-rats". The Muppet Show *In one episode at the end a rabbit says Porky Pigs catchphrase "T-t-thats all folk's!" *In a "Vetranarian's Hospital" sketch the paitent is a bunny. When Miss Piggy asks what the bunny's name is Doctor Bob replies "Well he hasn't said 'Eh...What's up doc?' so he's not you know who." Thatsallfolks.jpg Adventure Time *In the episode "Ignition Point", Jake says "Suffering Succotash", Sylvester's famous line. Sesame Street *The Baby Looney Tunes episode "I Strain" features a parody of the show. *In The Looney Tunes Show episode "It's a Handbag", evil versions of Bert and Ernie are seen in Daffy's handbook of criminals. *In the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "Toon Physics", Elmyra's talking Barbete doll mentions the show. *In one episode of Sesame Street a Road-Runner comic book is seen on the front door of Hooper's Store. *In the Elmo's World episode of balls, the ending line of the TV cartoon is "That's ball folks" a pun of Porky Pigs catchphrase "That's all folks". *Bugs Bunny appeared in the "Yakety Yak" music video which was shown on Sesame Street. *In a Bert and Ernie sketch, Ernie says to Dr. Livingstone "What's up Doc?" *In one episode, Maria reads a book called "Bugs: A Rabbit to Remember" to Elmo and Roxy. Muppet Babies *The episode "Comic Capers" Baby Piggy encounters a scene from Puss n' Booty. *In another episode there are two chickens who talk like Foghorn Leghorn and Tweety Bird. *In the episode "Who's Tale Is It, Anyway?", Baby Fozzie dressed as a farmer talks like Elmer Fudd. Baby Bean Bunny is also dressed as Bugs Bunny and says "What's up Foz?" *In the episode "Eight Flags Over the Nursery", somebody asks if Baby Piggy is Porky Pig's sister. *In the episode "The Great Muppet Cartoon Show", Baby Fozzie dresses up as Bugs Bunny. Fraggle Rock *In the episode "Gone But Not Forgotten", a parrot asks "Whats up Doc?" to Doc. Night Court *Wile E. Coyote appears in one episode were the judge tells him to leave The Road-Runner alone. 101: Dalmatians: The Series *In the episode "The Making Of.." there is a parody of the Road-Runner cartoons were Cruella de Vil takes Wile E. Coyote's place and Spot takes The Road-Runner's place. Class of 3000 *Wile E. Coyote appears in one episode riding on some rocket powered roller skates and howling like a real coyote. The Living Color *In one episode, Wile E. Coyote is put on trail by Congress for being so violent and Elmer Fudd is his lawyer. Cheers *In one episode, some bar patrons discuss the Road Runner cartoons. Farscape *One of the episodes features a spoof of the Road Runner cartoons. Friends *In one episode, the Road Runner cartoon Going! Going! Gosh is shown being watched by few of the characters. My Life as a Teenage Robot *In one episode, Sylvester the Cat gets captured. Boy Meets World *In one episode, Cory is watching a Road Runner cartoon and refuses to stop watching it because he "Wants to make sure the Coyote is okay." Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *In the episode "Stand By Your Pac-Man", Inky says Bugs Bunny's catchphrase, "Eh, what's up doc?" to Dr. Buttocks. All in the Family *In the episode "Edith Breaks Out", the Road-Runner is mentioned. American Dad *In one episode, Tweety appears on a T-shirt badge. *In the episode "The Skarlet Getter" Klaus mentions The Looney Tunes Show. Wipeout *In one episode, John Anderson says "Be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting cougars." A pun of one of Elmer Fudd's catchphrases. 3-2-1 Penguins *The back of the VHS cover for the episode "Trouble on Planet Wait Your Turn" describes 3-2-1 Penguins as part Chronicals of Narnia and part Looney Tunes. JellyTelly *In the 7th JellyTelly DVD of What's In the Bible?, when Buck Denver says he was feeling peppy, Phil Vischer calls him "Peppy Lew Pew". Also during the outtakes when Phil made a mistake he studders and says "That's all folks". Dexter's Laboratory *In the episode "Road Rash", after Dexter falls down a mine hole, Dee Dee says the Road Runner's catchphrase "Meep Meep!" and speeds off. America's Funniest Home Videos *In one episode, a Marvin the Martian cup is seen. *In another episode, Tweety and Sylvester at Six Flags appear. *In another episode, while reshowing some videos in slow motion, the Road Runner's "Meep Meep!" is heard when a segal swoops down and steals a man's burger. Sister Sister *In one episode, when Tamera was flipping through channels The Road Runner Show is seen. Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers are seen in Looney Tunes: Back in Action in the WB Cafeteria, arguing with Matthew Lillard. *In Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Scooby drinks a potion which turns him into the Tasmanian Devil. *In the What's New Scooby-Doo? episode "New Mexico, Old Monster", the Road-Runner and Wile E. Coyote make cameo appearances while Scooby and the gang are driving through the desert. LooneyTunesBIAShaggyScooby.jpg Scooby & Road.jpg Mickey Mouse Club *The Tiny Toons episode, The Buster Bunny Bunch, is a clear parody of the show. Teen Titans *In the episode "Don't Touch That Dial", there is a scene where Control Freak becomes like Road Runner and Beast Boy becoming Wile E. Coyote. Staying true to Looney Tunes, when Control Freak stops on the edge of a rock and Beast Boy stops right in front of him, Control Freak tells Beast Boy, "I wouldn't go there if I were you.", after which the piece of rock gives way and Beast Boy falls holding a sign saying "YIKES!" hrdoJ.jpg|Control Freak as Road Runner 175px-Episode_257-494.jpg|Beast Boy as Wile E. Coyote Batman: The Brave and the Bold *In "Emperor Joker" and "Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases", Bat-Mite is about to end the show with the classic "That's All Folks!" line. Wander Over Yonder *In the episode The Void, the scene where Sylvia and Wander are running on a treadmill with a continuous picture of space is a reference to Dough for the Do-Do. Wander_Over_Yonder_logo.png Authors Jules Verne *''Around The World In 80 Days'' - Tweety's High-Flying Adventure *''A Journey To The Center Of The Earth'' - Journey To The Center Of Acme Acres '' Jules Verne Portrait.jpg '' Charles Dickens *His book A Christmas Carol served as the inspiration for Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas as well as a The Looney Tunes Show episode. Dickens Gurney head.jpg Phil Robertson *He mentioned Daffy Duck in his book, "Happy Happy Happy." Mark Twain *''Bugs Bunny In King Arthur's Court'' - an obvious spoof of A Connecticuter In King Arthur's Court '' Mark Twain cropped.jpg '' 'Dr. Seuss *Tiny Toon Adventures - "It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special" - A blue-colored Grinch, accompanied by his dog Max, looks down on "all the Shmagoos down in Shmagoo-ville", then dashes out of the way when he realizes he's in the path of Buster and Babs' sled. *''Tiny Toon Adventures - Elephant Issues''- Plucky makes a reference to Green Eggs & Ham. *Animaniacs - The Warners and the Beanstalk" - The Warners try to convince the giant to eat gold eggs and meat in a manner similar to Green Eggs and Ham. *Animaniacs- "The Kid in the Lid" - The plot is a parody of The Cat in the Hat. *[http://looneytunes.wikia.com/wiki/Freakazoid! Freakazoid!'' ]'' - ''"The Freakazoid" - The song "You're a Meany, Nasty Lobe" is a parody of the song "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" from How the Grinch Stole Christmas!' *Histeria!'' - "The Legion of Super Writers" - Among the books that Edgar Allen Poe vandalizes are The Cat in the Hat and''Green Eggs and Ham''. *''Histeria! - "Writers of the Purple Prose"'' - As part of one of the customer reviews for Chit's Notes, Loud Kiddington states that "Chit's Notes helped me get through the abridged version of Hop on Pop'"!" *''Histeria! - "Presidential People"'' - The "Bush VS Broccoli" sketch is another parody of Green Eggs and Ham. *''The Looney Tunes Show'' - In the episode "The Shell Game", when Cecil Turtle did his evil grin, he looked like The Grinch from How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Real People Barones Orczy *Her series, The Scarlet Pimpernel, served as the inspiration for Chuck Jones' cartoon The Scarlet Pumpernickel. '' Baroness Emma Orczy by Bassano.jpg '' Walt Disney *''Acme Cable TV'' - Dizzy Devil appears as a parody of Walt. Walt disney portrait.jpg Abbott and Costello *''A Tale of Two Kitties'' - Babbit and Catstello, the anti-heroes of the cartoon, are obvious spoofs of Abbot and Costello. *''The Big Snooze'' - Bugs: "We're like Rabbit and Costello!" *''Animaniacs'' - The Rita & Runt theme song mentions Abbot and Costello. Abbott and Costello .jpg Groucho Marx *''Hollywood Steps Out'' *''Hair-Raising Hare'' *''14 Carrot Rabbit'' '' Groucho Marx portrait.jpg '' Errol Flynn *''You Ought to Be in Pictures'' - while resigning from Warner Bros.,Porky remarks to his producer Leon, "W-w-what has Errol Flynn got that I don't?" *''The Scarlet Pumpernickel'' - Daffy parodies Errol and even makes 2 direct references to him in the cartoon. Errol Flynn1.jpg John Kricfalusi *''Tiny Toons Spring Break Special'' - given that John reportedly hated Tiny Toon Adventures (despite the fact that he designed Sappy Stanley for the episode Who Bopped Bugs Bunny?) Rank and Stumpy, parodies of Ren & Stimpy, were created for this episode as a joke to get back at John's criticism of TTA *In his book Hollywood Cartoons: Animation In Its Golden Age, ''historian Michael Barrier stated that John's works "testify to his intense admiration for Bob Clampett's Warner Bros. cartoons." Michael Jordan *He was parodied in the ''Animaniacs ''episode, "Hooray For North Hollywood Part II." *Michael also stars with the Looney Tunes in the movie ''Space Jam. Charlie Sheen *He is mentioned in the Animaniacs segment '''Spellbound, in a spell Brain used throughout the episode. *In the Pinky & The Brain episode, Calvin Brain, he is mentioned by Pinky, when Brain says that they are going to a place where females are paid to change constantly. Pinky responds by asking whether this place is Charlie Sheen's house. Fictional Characters Batman *''The Looney Tunes Show - Reunion''' - '''Daffy claims he is Batman *''The Looney Tunes Show - Another Bat Idea - ''Wile E. Coyote uses an ACME Batman Costume to try to catch The Road-Runner *''Tiny Toons - The Just-Us League Of SuperToons, The Return Of Batduck - Plucky poses as Batduck, an obvious parody of The Caped Crusader *''Tiny Toons - Bat's All, Folks'' - the main antagonist, Question Mark (voiced by Charlie Adler), is an obvious spoof of Batman villain The Riddler *''Looney Tunes - Gee Whizzzz - Wile E. Coyote uses an ACME Batman costume to try to catch The Road-Runner. *''The Looney Tunes Show- SuperRabbit - In the end of the episode, Bugs changes his superhero persona from Superman to Batman. Batman Lee.png Movies Casablanca *''Carrotblanca'' - The short is a parody of the film. Casablanca.jpg Monsters Inc. *The film referenced Marc Antony, from Looney Tunes. Monsters Inc.jpg The Shining *There is a scene in which the character Dick Hallorann says "Eh, what's up, Doc?" in an impersonation of Bugs Bunny. *Later the opening of The Road Runner Show is heard being watched. Shining .jpg Wayne's World *Garth asks Wayne "Did you ever find Bugs Bunny atractive when he put on a dress and play a girl bunny?" Wayne tells him "No" and they laugh. *Wayne and Garth made a cameo in the Animaniacs episode "Taming of The Screwy". Wayne's World 2 *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' is mentioned at one point. *Later, Garth says Tweety's catchphrase "I tawt I taw a putty tat" when a woman was flirting with him. Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *''See: Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' Super Size Me *Bugs Bunny and Sylvester appear on the McDonald's artwork for "The Last Supper". E.T. *A Wile E. Coyote plush is seen in the film. *In the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "Buster & Babs Go Hawwian" a movie poster for E.T. is seen. *In Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation Buster, Babs and Byron Basset knock down E.T. and Elliot. Sesame Street: Follow That Bird *A Wile E. Coyote plush is seen as a carnival prize. The Bob Hope Christmas Special *Big Bird (from Sesame Street) says one of his favorate movie stars is The Road-Runner. Secret Sunshine *The steering wheel of Shin-ae's car depicts Babs Bunny. Dolphin Tale *Several times Hazel says Winter the Dolphin's chirps sounds like Tweety. Clerks *Dante mentions Tiny Toons at one point. Inspector Gadget *A Plucky Duck Pez dispenser is seen. UHF *Weird Al Yankovic says the Road Runner cartoons are sad stories of a pathectic coyote chasing a sadistic roadrunner. Hoodwinked *The wolf falling of a cliff into the water is a reference to the Road-Runner cartoons. Helping Teenagers Fight Cancer *A Wile E. Coyote poster is seen at one point. Finding Nemo *In Looney Tunes: Back In Action after the water tower gets knocked down, Bugs who was fishing says "Hey what do you know? I found Nemo." Lupin III: Die, Nostradamus *Lupin briefly watches a cartoon featuring a woodpecker who looks like Plucky Duck chasing a bear that looks like Buster Bunny with a mallet. Batman Forever *During the scene where The Riddler (Jim Carrey) demonstrates to Two-Face (Tommy Lee Jones) what his device is capable of on 2 of his henchwomen, the cartoons that pop up in front of their eyes are The Stupid Cupid and Satan's Waitin'. '' Batman forever ver7.jpg '' Dumb and Dumber *Right before Mental kills Harry's pet bird, he quotes Tweety Bird. '' dumb and dumber.jpg '' Movie Studios Lucasfilm *''Looney Tunes: Back In Action - In the film's final scene, Bugs fights the bubble gun-yielding Marvin with a carrot-shaped lightsaber whilst reading a book called "''The Force For Dummies" *''Attack Of The Drones'' - the title of the cartoon is a parody of the Star Wars film, "Attack Of The Clones." *''A Quack in the Quarks'' - a typical Star Wars parody, complete with a villain named "Duck Vader" (voiced by Jeff Bergman) Lucasfilm.jpg Walt Disney Pictures * Looney Tunes - Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs - a parody of Disney's 1st animated feature, Snow White & The 7 Dwarfs *Looney Tunes - Sniffles - the character was heavily based on Disney's Oscar-winning animated short, The Country Mouse *Animaniacs - Cutie & The Beast - an obvious parody of Beauty & The Beast, a then-recent Disney film based on the fairy tale of the same name *''Tiny Toon Adventures - The show has parodied many Disney films and cartoons including ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, The Little Mermaid and Mickey Mouse Club. Roger Rabbit even made two cameo appearnces in the show. Disney logo.jpg Video Games Pac-Man *The game on KidsWB.com called "Taz-Man" is meant to be a parody of the game. Taz is in the role as Pac-Man and Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig play as the ghosts. *In the Tiny Toon Adventures episode Gang Busters Buster Bunny and Plucky Duck play Pac-Man using their eyeballs as the characters. Plucky was Pac-Man and Buster was the ghosts. *In the Tiny Toons episode Buster & Babs Go Hawwian Montana Max plays a parody of the game called'' Plane-Man''. *In the game Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose there is a maze game that is similar to Pac-Man but has a different gameplay. *The mini-game "Temple Run" from Loons: The Fight for Fame is a parody of Pac-Man. Tiny Toons Pacman.png PlaneManFever.png taz-man pac-man looney tunes.jpg Super Mario Bros. *The Tiny Toon Adventures episode "K-Acme TV" parodies the game as "Super Pluckyo Bros." with Plucky Duck as the role as Mario. SuperPluckyoBros .png Frogger *The Tiny Toon Adventures episode "The Wide World of Elmyra" parodies the game in the segment "Turtle Hurdle" with the fact of Michigan J. Frog trying to help Tyrone Turtle cross the road. Pong *In the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "Gang Busters" parodies the game with Buster and Plucky playing it using their eyeballs. Space Invaders *The mini game Marvin the Martain in Galixy Invaders from Loons: The Fight for Fame is a parody of Space Invaders. The Simpsons Game *There is a reference to Wile E. Coyote. Web shows Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy *In the episode "Die Sweet Roadrunner Die", Wile E. Coyote kills and eats The Road-Runner but realizes that he does not know what else to do in his life now. He tries working as a waiter but gets fired after having a mental breakdown. He is about to kill himself but then he becomes a Christian. Seth Wile E. Coyote.jpg CollegeHumor *In the video "Angry Birds: PSA" (a parody of Angry Birds) Porky Pig, Foghorn Leghorn, Petunia Pig, and The Road-Runner appear. The Road-Runner also was able to talk in the video. *In another video there is a parody of a scene from Space Jam. Img 27426 angry-birds-psa.jpg The Angry Video Game Nerd *''See: Bugs Bunny (Angry Video Game Nerd)'' *Bugs Bunny is often portrayed as a villain to the Angry Video Game Nerd in the series. WWE Slam City *In the episode "Between the Rock and Pizza, Part 2", the animatronic penguin is doing a "popping-cork" tongue noise, just like the Road Runner. *In the episode "Best Dessert in the World", CM Punk chews an ice cream cone then says, "Ehhh... what's up Mark?". He also made the Road Runner sound. Comics Calvin and Hobbes In a few comics when Calvin & Hobbes were watching TV Elmer Fudds catchphrases are said on the TV. Off the Mark See: Off the Mark Baby Blues In one comic when Zoe's and Hammy's dad was complaining about them watching edicational TV the kids picture him as Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Yosemate Sam and The Road-Runner. Bloom County Tweety appears in one comic trying to ask out Opuses ex-girlfriend, Lola. Company's THX *In Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation the THX logo is parodies as THUD: The Audiance is Now Deaf. Category:Lists Category:Pop Culture